godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
DaisensoGoji
}} }} The DaisensoGoji (大戦争ゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1965 and 1966 Godzilla films, Invasion of Astro-Monster and Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. Name In Invasion of Astro-Monster, the DaisensoGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically daisensō (大戦争 ), meaning great war, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, the NankaiGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically nankai (南海 ), meaning south seas, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail The DaisensoGoji featured a head slightly larger than that of the MosuGoji suit, with a round face and jaws. The body is thin. The fingers were not held apart like the MosuGoji suit, but were grouped together, with the claws becoming less menacing; all following Godzilla suits until the 84Goji suit would have this feature. The dorsal spines and the tail of the DaisensoGoji are detailed, and the eyes were movable. This suit is also called the NankaiGoji (南海ゴジ ) in Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster. After filming Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster, the DaisensoGoji suit would be Toho's 'stunt suit', mainly used for scenes of Godzilla in water. The suit was used in Son of Godzilla in 1967, Destroy All Monsters in 1968, and was used for Godzilla's swimming scenes and the scenes where he was smothered in sludge in Godzilla vs. Hedorah in 1971, until the suit was retired with visible rips in the armpits. The suit that would take the place for stunt work afterwards was the MusukoGoji suit in Godzilla vs. Gigan. Gallery Production ''Invasion of Astro-Monster Daisenso Body.jpg 3297054060 4dd8ccf51c1.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef00e55381505f8833-800wi.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 6.jpg Invasion-of-the-Astro-Monster-1965.jpg DaisensoGoji in a happy moment.jpg DaisensoGoji 0.jpg Monster Zero Production Shot 7.jpg Godzilla-46214 531 287.jpg godzilla_kingghidora_rodan2.jpg Behindmz8.jpg IOAM - Godzilla and Three People.jpg Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Godzilla Suit Underwater.jpg Godzilla vs Ebirah Behind Scenes.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef00e5539cbe678834-800wi.jpg GUESS_WHO.jpg DaisensoGoji 1.jpg Godzilla and a Man Standing on a Mountain.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla On Set.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla and Man with a Camera.jpg EHOTD - Godzilla Getting Ready to Dive.jpg Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiGoji 0.jpg Screenshots Invasion of Astro-Monster DaisensoGoji attacks ShodaiGhido.jpeg Godzilla_Victory_Dance_from_Monster_Zero.gif|A happy moment Ebirah, Horror of the Deep DaisensoGoji Roars.png DaisensoGoji Stops Roaring.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 6.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-5.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-6.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets pissed off at the Giant Condor.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla fires at Giant Condor.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor is burning alive.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 2.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage 2.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage 3.png DVD VIDEO-22.jpg All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 4.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 3 underwater.png All Monsters Attack - Ebirah and DaisensoGoji appear via stock footage 5.png All Monsters Attack - DaisensoGoji appears via stock footage 4 wins.png Son of Godzilla SoG Soshingeki Goji.jpg|Godzilla in the opening for ''Son of Godzilla SOG DaisensoGoji.jpg|Godzilla comes to shore ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah tries to smother Godzilla in slime.png|The last time the suit was used for stunt work Merchandise Covers G-006.jpg|Cover for the soundtrack of ''Invasion of Astro-Monster G-007.jpg|Cover for the soundtrack of Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1965.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1965 TOY-TOK-2727_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Magazines ShodaiKong King Kong and Underwater Destroy All Monsters Godzilla Suit.jpg Kaiju christmas shopping.jpg|Godzilla with Kemular and Gyango Trivia *According to fans, this suit bears a strong resemblance to the Cookie Monster, mostly due to the large eyes and mouth. *This suit was also used in Ultraman for the monster Jirass. What's done is that they removed the head of this suit & placed it on the 1964 MosuGoji suit because the head of MosuGoji was already modified for another monster named Gomess and after the head was modified for Gomess, they weren't able to use it again due to the add-ons that were done to it. Then, they added a frill on the neck & added some yellow coloration on different sections on the body. *The DaisensoGoji suit is actually the longest lasting Godzilla suit in the history of Toho, surviving for five films. This fact is even more impressive when you consider four out of the five films, the suit was exposed to water. Poll Do you like the DaisensoGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits